You're My Sister
by terahteapot
Summary: When Elsa has nightmare one night, Anna comes to calm her, and they end up talking about how much they missed each other when they were separated. Not ELSANNA. Summary sucks, but hopefully story is better.


**Hey guys! Yes, I am doing another Frozen one-shot! I am OBSESSED! This is pretty much a reversed role of my one-shot ****_I'll Always Take Care Of You_****. In case you haven't noticed though, this one is called ****_You're My Sister_****. I plan on doing another one-shot straight after this so yes, I hope you enjoy. By the way, this is not ELSANNA!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen.**

* * *

**_You're My Sister_**

* * *

Both sisters slept. However, one of them did not sleep easily. As the redhead slept soundly, snoring loudly in her dreams, the blonde thrashed around, gasping for air. Ice spiraled around the room, and frost crept up the window, like vines. The wooden floorboards glazed themselves in ice, and as it crept up the steads of the bed frame, the queen awoke, she snapped up, icy tears running down her pale white cheeks as she gasped for air, terrified for her sister's safety, "Anna!" She screamed and then realized she was safe in her own bed, and her sister was too. She gulped back more tears, but hugged her knees to her chest, her heart still racing.

She heard footsteps coming down the hallway and she immediately reached out her hand in a sign of self-defense, her breathing was heavy as she waited for her door to open, and when it did, she lowered her hand quickly, as her sister was standing in the doorway groggily rubbing her eyes. Her strawberry blonde hair sprung out all over the place, making her look comical. But as Elsa stared, she did not laugh, but burst in to tears, she raced out of bed and threw her arms around her sister, and held on as tightly as she could, but clenched her tiny hands into fists, not trusting herself after the panic. "Elsa?" Anna murmured in concern, holding her crying sister at arm's length, "What's wrong?" Elsa sniffed and immediately felt embarrassed, she was the queen, and yet she was acting like a three-year old. Anna didn't seem to care as she carefully wiped Elsa's tears away.

"I'm so glad you are OK!" Elsa exclaimed, hugging Anna again, "It was so terrible...I couldn't save you..."

"What from?" Anna asked gently, sitting down on Elsa's bed and putting her arm around her gently. "What from, Elsa?"

"There was a blizzard..." Elsa murmured, "And you were trapped! You were trapped in the snow, and you were freezing, I couldn't get to you! You...you turned to ice...again!" Elsa usually kept it to herself, but ever since Anna froze in the great freeze, she was terrified for her sister's safety. She was very over-protective of her and when Olaf tripped Anna up by accident the other day, Elsa lectured him for an hour.

"But I'm not ice." Anna said gently, "I'm here. I'm _fine. _Nothing is going to hurt me. Not now you're back here, being my sister again, just as long as you don't shut yourself away, and isolate yourself again, I'll be fine." She paused, "Elsa...weren't you lonely?"

"Of course I was." Elsa laughed humorlessly, "I was so lonely, I was scared of my own abilities, Mama stopped coming to see me after a while, and Papa only came in once a day. I missed the sunlight, I missed the balls and parties. I was tired of sitting outside my window and wishing I was outside. I watched you play, but I never once saw you build a snowman."

"It was our thing. I didn't want to do it without you." Anna admitted, "I missed you a lot, I missed you being my big sister. I didn't like you just because of your powers, I wanted to be you! You were so perfect!"

"I remember when we went out to play in the snow for the first time, I didn't want to wear a hat because it wasn't cold for me," Elsa smiled, "You refused to wear one if I didn't wear one, I had to wear one in the end otherwise or would have got a head cold."

"And when the tutor came," Anna giggled, "I refused to do my work because yours was more advanced than mine, I wanted to do the exact same."

"But that tutor quit after a while," Elsa giggled and both at the same time they giggled, "Because his tea always turned ice cold after every single lesson!"

"The lessons were boring after you left." Anna sighed, "You always used to make everything fun! Mama and Papa always told me off because I didn't pay attention, I was so bored!"

"You think you were bored." Elsa said, "I had to teach myself! I was brought books by Papa, and I got through five books a day, though Papa got irritated because my ice and snow would melt all over the pages and make them all soggy. He flipped one day because the one I ruined happened to be his favourite book."

"I wondered where that went!" Anna smiled, "I went looking for it one day I was so bored and ended up wasting five hours trying to find it."

"I wished you knew why I was hiding." Elsa murmured, "I begged Mama and Papa to tell you, but they told me they'd tell you when you were older, that you were too young at the moment, but they never got a chance to tell you." They exchanged sad looks before Elsa kissed Anna's head. Anna smiled a sly grin, "So...hey, you want to build a snowman?"

Elsa smiled the same smile she smiled all those years ago, "Of course I want to build a snowman."

* * *

**OK, kinda short, but I wanted to get this up, I hope it didn't suck, I just thought that Anna and Elsa would like to tell each other how they felt when they were separated from each other, anyways tell me what you thought, reviews are always appreciated and if you want me to read and review your story I would be happy to, just let me know! Bye guys!**


End file.
